The Echo of the Doctor
by Emily Evangeline Rosewood
Summary: What happens when the Doctor is walking through the woods and a strange girl falls on him from a tree branch? read and review please. terrible summary but I hope you like the story.


A Doctor Who Fanfiction:

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or its characters.

Claimer: I only own Echo.

Chapter 1:

"Doctor," Amelia Pond's Scottish accent rang through the TARDIS, "Where are we?"

"Well Ms. Pond," the Doctor said, "I believe we are in the middle of some kind of forest. What planet we are on, I have no idea. I'll go outside and make sure it's safe."

With that, the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped outside, ignoring the protests of Amelia and Rory. The Doctor took a deep breath.

~Meanwhile~

"Huff... Huff… Huff…" Echo ran as fast as she could away from the Syrisians chasing her.

"GET HER!" one of them shouted, "DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"

She looked back as she ran. The Syrisians were getting closer and closer and she was running out of breath.

'I've got to keep running,' she thought as she picked up her speed, 'I cannot let them capture me.'

~Back at the Doctor~

"Okay," the Doctor said, "where are we?" he asked himself, "I don't think in my 900 years I have ever been on this planet."

Then he heard footsteps that sounded like they were running towards him, he heard gunshots as well.

"GET HER!" a voice from a ways off shouted, "DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"

~With Echo~

_"__**Echo," a voice said in Echo's head,**_ _**"let me take over for a moment."**_

'Why Celestia?' Echo thought.

_**"I need you to trust me," Celestia responded, "I can get you out of this mess."**_

__'Really Celestia?' Echo said, 'As I recall, you were the one who got us in this mess in the first place.'

_**"Just let me take over." She demanded.**_

__'No Celestia!' Echo shouted in her mind, 'I am not going to let you take control of me again.'

Echo did not hear Celestia inside her mind after that. She ran behind a tree then started climbing it. The Syrisians ran past the tree, oblivious of the girl sitting at the top of it. Once they had past, Echo started silently hopping from tree to tree. She stopped on a branch a ways away from where she was before to rest. As she stood on the branch she began to hear a cracking sound and before she had time to react, the branch broke underneath her, taking her with it. She closed her eyes as she fell and as she landed, she noticed that it was rather soft and that it grunted when she fell on it. When she opened her eyes, she looked into the hazel eyes of who she landed on. It was a man that looked to be in his twenties. He had caught her in his arms and was now holding her bridal style.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hello." Echo replied.

~A couple minutes ago with the Doctor~

'I wonder who that was.' The Doctor thought as he walked slowly through the forest, taking in his surroundings. He pondered on whether to go and investigate or to mind his own business. Being the person the doctor was he chose the latter. He started walking in the direction of the voice he heard. He heard a cracking noise above him, looked up, and couldn't believe what he saw.

'This must be the girl that the voice was shouting about.' He thought, and right as he was about to try to talk to the girl, the branch she was standing on collapsed from underneath her and she fell, crashing down into his arms so he was holding her bridal style.

"Hello." The Doctor said.

"Hello." The girl replied in a voice that sounded like bells.

~Right now~

"Umm," Echo began, "you can put me down now."

"Oh!" The Doctor said, "Of course, my apologies."

"It's fine," Echo said as the Doctor put her down. She stumbled as her feet struggled to work into the Doctor's arms, blushing furiously as her face went onto his chest, "Sorry!" she said.

"Your legs," the Doctor said, "Do you feel any pain in them?"

"A little," Echo replied, "I barely ever feel pain anyway. If I was a regular human, I think I would be in a lot of pain though." She sat down in the fallen leaves on the ground.

The Doctor kneeled down in front of Echo, examining her leg, "I think your ankle might be sprained." He said, "I'm going to need to take you back to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Echo asked.

"It means Time and Relative Dimension in Space," The Doctor said, "It's my time machine."

"You have a time machine?" Echo asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said, "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Echo said trying to get up and walk, when she failed to do so she said, "on second thought, it wouldn't be so bad to be carried again." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Of course." The Doctor said.

He put one hand under her knees and one hand on her upper back and picked her up bridal style once again and started heading back to the TARDIS. Echo wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing furiously once again.

"So," the Doctor said, "Who and what are you Miss…"

'My name is Echo," she said, "Echo Auryn. As for what I am, well I was born a human but when I turned 20, I found something that changed my life forever."

"What was that something?" the Doctor asked.

"It is rather hard to explain right now," Echo said, "I will tell you later when my ankle is better."

"Alright," the Doctor said, "I will get us to the TARDIS as fast as I can."


End file.
